


Just a Couple of Night Terrors

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [151]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Nightmare and Error have fallen into the Void. The Gloom and Doom Boys have returned to their old homes since then. Error is greatly weakened by this event and needs magically, Nightmare lost his hold on the Multiverse and wants nothing more than to raise again.
Relationships: Nightmare/Error
Series: tales of the unexpected [151]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 48





	Just a Couple of Night Terrors

Nightmare jerks awake, he stares up at the ceiling of the rock cave- even in total darkness, he could see clearly, as if day.

Strange arms encircled him, he was leaning against a living SOUL.

The creature of negative could feel movement, constant movement against his mucky tar-like substance known as 'darkness'. Tilting his skull back he sees the Destroyer leaning on the rocks, orbits closed and holding onto him. The movement was caused by the ERROR's glitches that covered his form.

Looking down Nightmare notices he was laying between the glitch's legs; he tries to remember how he came to be this way.

Then remembers.

Nightmare had been battling against Dream, his brother had managed to get the better of him this time and he had fallen. One of Dream's clever Star Warrior thought it would be a good idea to open a portal to the Void right behind him where he fell.

'*how?' Nightmare questions in shock and horror, 'i had gone into the void. my soul should have scattered across time and space.'

Nightmare remembers seeing the endless black that ate all light, he had felt the moment it began to rip him apart and-

"*error?" Nightmare breathes, he recalls seeing the glitch's white portal shine brightly against the blacker than black void; he saw the ERROR come in without care and reached for him.

And once he had placed his arms around Nightmare, everything has stopped. Error let out his eternal blue strings, the ones he only used for his Anti-Void for the human SOULs. And collected the pieces of Nightmare.

"*yeah?" Came Error's glitchy voice above him.

Nightmare wanted to ask many questions; how did Error survive the Void? How did he escape the Void? How did he manage to pull him back together? How did he get him out too?

"*...how long was we in the void?" Nightmare asks at last, deciding it best to question these other things later.

"*for about fifty years. give or take. i got all ya data. don't worry." Error answers with a heavy sigh, he appeared exhausted, "i'm drained. and ink has been busy. i need to start destroying soon if i'm ever gonna catch up to his insane pace."

"*mm. yes. it seems that it is harder to destroy than to create." Nightmare comments shutting his sockets and leaning himself further into the glitch's embrace, "i shall help you until you have reached your goal. as my thanks."

Error just snorted and relaxed slightly.

"*the whole multiverse is gonna remember us now." Error mumbles as he drifts off to sleep, "i don't have the power to leap. or mask."

Nightmare did.

Quickly the king of nightmares hides their 'scent' and then makes a portal of darkness; standing he turns to stare at his friend who had risked everything for him. Forming his tentacles he takes Error up into two and gently holds him. Then hurries through the portal, to a hidden realm that was a 'backup' as Error liked to call it.

Nightmare carefully studies the universe. It seemed it was still dormant as Error left it.


End file.
